Encryption
by PastaDaze127
Summary: Sometimes, life doesn't go the way you thought it would. Well guess what? Death doesn't either. Cue girl with no knowledge of the plot reborn as the twin sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi! OC *title changed from Gattino*
1. Prologue

_Dis is a Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

* * *

><p>Xxx<p>

_Every story has an _**END,**

XxX

She had always been quiet, a wispy presence lingering in the corner of the room.

Unseen.

Unnoticed.

**Alone.**

But it wasn't necessarily her fault for being so tight-lipped. That she was overwhelmingly shy, that she only opened up to her few friends. That those friends were now a hundred miles away.

The truth is, the funniest people have it worse in life.

Like Ryan in her Science class who lives in an apartment with his single mother that barely makes enough to support them everyday.

Like Dezi in Math who was abandoned by her parents at an orphanage and was adopted by a strict, elderly couple.

Like Sean who's older brother got cancer and could only watch as his whole family crumbled before his eyes.

The truth is, they're the fragile ones, with hearts made of the most delicate of glass. That sometimes, it all gets too much and they break down crying in the darkness of their rooms for hours upon hours, desperately wishing and screaming for someone, _anyone, _to help them, to comfort them, to save them from their lives, _to love them. _

You wonder why people commit suicide? It's when they finally reach that point where they can't stand it anymore. When _anything _seemed better than what they were dealing with.

I can bet you that they had at least once, _once, _lifted a blade to their wrist or neck or head-and just wondered if the grass really _was _greener on the other side. But in the end, they were too scared, and set down the blade._  
><em>

The ones that don't have more than enough courage.

She wasn't the funniest.

You know why?

Because she had given up.

The funny ones have it the hardest, but they still had hope. Hope and the will to make _something _in their lives brighter. Something to take their minds off life.

A sanctuary.

A sanity.

Humor was the main one, usually with a side of either books, music, sports, or another.

But those that had accepted the fact that nothing would change anytime soon are the quiet ones. The ones who have no energy left, the ones that got pushed off the edge.

For her, it all started few months after she was born, when her parents divorced. Doomed from the start. For most of her childhood, she was taken care of by her grandparents in Germany, barely catching a glimpse of her mother or father.

She was brought to the USA at age five when her mother married an older man.

They became enemies the moment she kicked him in the shin when they met because she believed he was the reason that her mother left her father.

It only got worse from there on.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he had not hated her for being a child, because that was what she was, and she didn't know any better at the time.

But it was too late now, and she absolutely _despised_ him. With all her passion and fury. He was selfish, greedy, corrupted, a liar, a hypocrite, idiot, waster, stupid, racist, full of himself, and many, many words she wasn't allowed to say. Out loud.

Her mother started to pressure her and enrolled her in many different after school classes. Dance, math, piano, reading, one for German, one for English, and one for Chinese. Along with regular school, she could barely finish all her homework. When it all started, she would end up getting a major headache everyday from the overwhelming amount of information to remember, although now it was just a dull throb.

Every time she got a rare B, she would get beat with the closest thing to a stick her mother could find and then grounded for a month.

Then at the age of ten, she received a baby sister. Who grew up as a spoiled brat. _UNFAIR! _She would scream in her mind as she saw all the kindness and love that was showered on her sister, with none left for her.

And then life started to drop again.

Her mother was now almost exactly like her step father, and backed him up in every biting, unnecessary insult he threw at her. Every cruel word that came out of his mouth so many times a day she lost count. The nitpicking at everything she did, every action, everything that made her herself was held against her. And then her vain mother started to obsess with the gym. Now she dragged her unwilling daughter out for an hour or two to exercise. In the mornings, her legs and arms were sore and would burn with every move, and there, sitting on the desk, she would have a small pile of unfinished work waiting for her.

And last but not least, her freedom of religion was stripped away from her.

The leash on her was so tight it nearly choked her, suffocating her under the pressure.

Then came the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Moving.

Moving away from one of her most important anchors-her best friends, and the beloved, familiar neighborhood she had lived in and loved for so long. Thrust into a whole different environment with different systems-and the unfair part? She was the only one dealing with it. They had moved to get closer to her mother and stepfather's job. Which meant they still had their same rituals, but she had to be torn away from everything she knew.

Selfish,

Unfair,

Disgusting.

For a month, she lived, breathed, _thrived _under those words. The only thing that propelled her up in the morning to catch the school bus at six in the morning and push her sluggish body through life.

It was on a Saturday when it happened, a bit ironic since it was her favorite day of the week. Her mother was driving her and her sister back from a party at her friend's house after showing them off, slightly intoxicated, but mostly clearheaded. Everything was going fine until the clouds roared and all of a sudden, it was a hurricane.

Nothing could be seen past a foot of the windows, the road was slippery, emotions were quickly rising, and her sister wouldn't stop screaming-

_Lightning split the sky._

In her whole fifteen years of existing, Cecilio had never felt as much pain as she did that one day. It felt like fire searing up her chest, down her legs, cracking all her bones, burning her heart into a tiny, shriveled, charcoal crisp. Nothing seemed to comprehend in her mind except the pure _agony._She saw red, then white, then blue, green, orange, yellow-until everything finally went dark.

Xxx

_Every story has an _**END,**

_But in __life, every_ **END** _is just a new _beginning_._

XxX


	2. The Start of the End

_W-Where am I?_

A dense, pulsing beat, pounding. Resonating, enveloping me.

_The crash...didn't I die?_

The world started to move, turning and falling

_Wait, what's happening!_

My head was being squeezed, and I felt the heavy feeling of panic settle on my chest.

_H-Hold on! No! I don't-_

The feeling started to crush the other parts of my body,

_Death...,_

Until something strong pulled at me, dragging me to freedom-AIR!

_Life..._,

Blurry faces and bright lights danced in my eyes as I came to a realization,

_Rebirth._

xxx

Exhausted, I scrutinized the wrinkly face in front of me.

It was the same size as I, wrapped in a blue blanket with pink cheeks and small tufts of light brown hair peaking out of the small hat it wore. The baby was also, apparently, my twin.

Hopefully, this sibling relationship would be better than my previous one...releasing a soft puff of air, I closed my eyes and tried to snuggle a little closer to it in my awkward new body. _Don't think about the past. This is a new life, a new beginning._

A small smile tugged at my lips.

_And I'll be sure to have control this time._

xxx

Time moved quickly, my days taken up by countless hours of sleeping, waking up only for food(milk, please don't make me explain the horror). It wasn't until a month or two that the constant feeling of drowsiness, the need to doze, started to ebb away. Slowly, gradually, the thick haze of slumber started to clear from my mind.

I got my first good look at my new mother.

She had long brown hair that fell a little past mid-back, a shade darker than my brother's, paired pale skin, and large brown eyes. All in all, she was beautiful, and looked like an older, female version of my twin. My new father, on the other hand, had messy blonde hair, tan skin, and dark hazel eyes. Seeing as how my brother took after my mother, I infered that I looked more like my dad.

The next couple of months, I started to train my body, desperate for the mobility that I used to have-and maybe a little more. I was barely-no, I _wasn't _flexible in my old life. It became a schedule. In the morning, I would wait for mother to feed me before attempting to crawl and end up wiggling around on my stomach. Then I would try to stack the building blocks as perfect as I could. It was a good way to extend my patience as well. In the middle of that, I would be pulled away to have lunch(filled with frustration from not being able to complete the blocks).

Books were next. As it turned out, I was born in a different country, where they use a different language. It was a pain, but at least things wouldn't get boring. I would insist that mother or father read to me from the same picture book everyday so I could remember the words and what they mean.

All the while, my twin, who I still don't know the name of yet, would play with the other toys.

Finally, at the end of the night, we would be placed in the cradle, somehow manage to squirm together during the night, and end up squished side by side in the morning. To me, it was like silent bonding,and I found myself getting attached to the boy. Even if he _did _sometimes cry in the middle of the night and was ear-splittingly loud when he squealed.

But the schedule was usually disturbed by a day at the park, going to the grocery store, and sometimes visiting the house of mother's friends.

For a while, Life was fine and dandy, my muscles got stronger, I started to make half-coherent sounds-until _it _happened.

The worst part of being a baby-ranking higher than breastfeeding and diapers, which were, I assure you, pretty bad(*cough* mind scarring *cough*).

The dreaded teething.

It started near the middle of the night, causing me to wake up with an uncomfortable burning sensation in my mouth that slowly turned a bit ticklish. As I couldn't exactly scratch my gums, I settled for chewing on the blanket, too drowsy and lazy to cry. But the growing itchiness kept me awake. Fed up and wanting to go to sleep, I screamed. My voice was more high-pitched and feminine than my brother's, who was startled awake by my wails and started to bawl with me. In a couple of seconds, Mother and Father were there, picking us up and speaking questionly in soft, hoarse whispers. I felt a little bad for waking them and my twin up, so I stopped yelling.

They tried changing diapers, making milk, everything except giving me something cold to chew on, which made me burst out sobbing in frustration seeing as I just. Couldn't. Talk! A pacifier worked for about three seconds before it heated up, and the toys weren't made for gnawing on. Finally, FINALLY, they realized something was wrong with my mouth and looked up something on the computer. At last, I was given relief. In the form of an ice-cube.

The rest of the night was better, although my gums started to get a little _too_ cold. The cube lasted for most of the night until a few seconds after it melted in the early morning, and the coldness seeped out of my mouth. I managed to bear with it for about a minute before I started to scream. Again.

Luckily, they had bought some teething rings overnight and had, with the advice of one of mother's friends, stuck it in the fridge. So it was nice and cool for me to nibble on. Amazing.

The next day, near the middle of the afternoon, my twin's teething began. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Time passed by, and before I knew it, we were toddling around on uneasy feat and celebrating our first birthday. I, ultimately, learned my brother's name.

Tsuna.

(Although it wouldn't be until a little later that I would learn his full name, Tsunayoshi.)

Life continued on, with us starting to learn how to speak. The language, which I ended up recognizing as Japanese, was fairly easy at first, but slowly got harder as we grew up-and especially when we got into school. But back up for a minute there, because something significant happened when Tsuna and I were four years old.

By then, Tsuna had pretty much develop his personality; shy, wimpy, a bit unsteady on his feet, easily scared, a little whiny, gullible, and a fear of animals in general-but still managing to be extremely cute the whole time. I, myself, was quite happy with my new life. Enough so, in fact, that I started to repress the memories of my past, and started to smile a little more. (Was this, I wondered, how a family was suppose to be?)

One day, we were buckled into the car and driven to the airport with the explanation of meeting our father's, or rather, Tou-san's(there were different titles for mother and father here, I called my father that and my mother Kaa-san) boss. I was expecting a strict man in his thirties, wearing a crisp suit and scowling, but instead, I got a sixty or so old man dressed like he was taking a vacation to Hawaii. Imagine my surprise.

He seemed nice enough, but I felt as if there was something..._off _about him. Like that feeling you get when you read a book and release something wasn't quite right...So I just hid behind Kaa-san's legs with Tsuna, regarding him with weary eyes as he acknowledged us while my brother managed a sweet, timid smile.

After we got home and while Tou-san's boss, apparently named Nono, got settled in the guest bedroom, mother started to cook lunch. Tsuna and I played around in the kitchen for a while before she shooed us out to entertain ourselves outside. We raced to the purple bouncy ball, my twin managing to reach it first. Running out to the backyard, we passed the ball to each other before I accidentally kicked too hard and it rolled away. Tsuna went to retrieve it, and then froze at the sight of the next door neighbor's chihuahua slipping through our front gate.

Scared, my twin fell on the ground and stared with silent horror at the dog, tears starting to well up in his eyes as it barked happily at him. Quickly running over to them, I shieled Tsuna just in time as the chihuahua pounced playfully on us. It was too late, though, and the brunette besides me started to wail, causing Tou-san and Nono to run outside.

With a sigh at the scene, father picked us up in his arms and chased the small dog away with a wave of his foot. "Don't cry..." He said, as Tsuna buried his face in Tou-chan's neck.

"The boy has power." The deep voice of Nono said, and I looked up from my brother to see a hand slowly coming towards us, my guard instantly shooting up. "However, it's still young."

A flame lit on his index finger, and I instantly felt the change. It was as if a soft calm had washed over me, a warm, fluffy blanket of hope-Tsuna had stopped crying, dread curled sickenly in my stomach-I hissed, causing all eyes to go to me and stopping the hand that was almost to Tsuna's face. My mind ran miles, trying to calculate as I lunged to rest protectively on my twin.

What sort of trickery was this? What did it want with Tsuna?! I was determined to not let _anything _near my beloved sibling until I knew exactly what it was, what it was used for, and what effects it had.

Nono blinked, a bit of surprise etched on his face. Frowning, Tou-chan dragged me off my brother, although I was clinging with the power of a leech and fighting tooth and nail. But in the end, I could only watch with wide, scared, desperate eyes as the flame touched Tsuna's forehead, causing a flare of orange fire before it died down. Tsuna yawned, blinking his eyes tiredly and instantly falling asleep.

Going completely limp, I felt like throwing up, screaming, crying at the horrible sensation that flooded my senses. I felt half empty, like a part of me had disappeared. Like all of the happiness and joy and warmth had been sucked abruptly from the world. I looked straight ahead, unable to comprehend what was going on, everything sounding muffled to my ears.

Then I was in the crib, with Tsuna by my side and the door closing with a soft '_click'. _Quickly shuffling over to my brother, I stared at his face, slowly tracing his features with a fluttery finger. From the high arc of his eyes to the gentle dip of his nose to the soft outline of his lips.

Yes, there was no doubt about it, this was still my twin. The one that has been by my side for years-but there was an foreign hollowness in my chest, a lack of life from him. It was almost as if he was dead.

At that thought, I nearly broke down.

No, no. He wasn't dead. See, look, I placed my head on his chest, hearing the light, serene beats of his heart. Yes, not dead. Not dead not dead not dead notdeadnotdeadnotdeadnotdead.

Closing my eyes, I let the sound replace the world around me.

* * *

><p>The days after that, I avoided Tou-chan(who had started to leave the house more often for his job) to the best of my ability, angry at him. Tsuna started to get more clumsy. Once I had to keep him from tripping down the stairs, and he started to get more affectionate with me<em>(1)<em>, rarely leaving my side. Not that I wanted him to.

I won't lie, I was paranoid now. There was really no way to separate me from my twin. I _made sure_ we were together almost constantly. Not even bath time could stop me. We had already taken most of our bathes with each other anyway, as it was more convenient for Kaa-san to wash us.

No one would ever mess with Tsuna again.

Or they would have absolute hell to deal with.

But in order to ensure that I had enough connections, enough power to eliminate, enough power to _control my life, _I would have to dig a bit in the underworld. There was really no other way to ensure my goals.

So for our fifth birthday, I asked for a computer.

Kaa-san was a bit startled, but after some insistence, agreed. Which was how I ended up with a beautiful, sleek, ASUS U24E that would be my pride and joy for the next couple of years.

Now, I don't care what types of stories you've read, but hacking is _not _that easy. It took me around two years _just _to understand the basics-never mind trying it out. There were many, _many_ terms I had to research, seeing as I had no experience with softwares or the depth of technology hacking required. I hadn't even graduated from middle school when I died, for goodness sake!

However, with time, dedication, a couple rage quits, brain power, patience, comfort food and_ lots_ of instruction, I had my first hack at age six-into the computer of my neighbor. From then on, it got easier. I started to perfect my techniques, how to cover up all the tracks like I was never there. Of course, some devices I couldn't get into without certain gadgets, while others just had stronger defenses that were above my level of expertise.

About a year later, I got my first...job, if you will.

It was a minor one, from a small, new yakuza gang, to hack into their data base to test how strong their systems were. It took me a minute or two, but I managed to do it. While sending my results, I made a deal with them. Double the amount of cash, and I would upgrade their security to the best of my ability. As I was only apprentice level in my skill, it wasn't a lot, but still good enough to deal with the common thief.

A few months later, I got another request, then another and another, slowly working my way up in the span of another two years until I became fairly well know, and had a couple mentors to train me more in the art of the computer. I joined one of the many societies created for hackers and made a small website where people could contact me.

By my ninth birthday, I was set firmly in the darkness, with many connections ranging from the common street thugs to the mafia, and my laptop had gone through more than a few upgrades.

But I still had a life outside of my secret affairs, the act of an innocent sister. I had realized it was better for me to act my age, so I tried my best to drop my walls in public and become your average little girl. That is, the average over protective older-by-two-minutes-and-twenty-seven-seconds one.

We started elementary school when we were six years old. It was an..._odd_ experience because of the cultural differences. For example, in Japan, you had two pairs of shoes. Slippers for when your inside school, and normal footwear for every-day walking. But after a day or two, I adapted.

Tsuna and I grew older, but I refused to get my own room. After a week or so of my stubbornness, Kaa-san accepted the fact and mostly left me alone on the subject.

Then one day, in fourth grade, I stumbled upon a scene that lit my blood on fire.

That year, I had decided that Tsuna needed to be able to become a little self-sustaining, in case something happened and I wasn't there. So I stopped rigging the system and let the computer sort us into different classes. A little more than half of the school year had passed by, and everything seemed to work out. Sure, Tsuna was getting a bit withdrawn and more shy of people, but I pushed it off as a phrase. Of course, I still worried about him, we walked home together everyday, and I would ask about what he did in class, even though we had the same curriculum. He didn't say much, which surprised me. We also had recess together, which was probably the highlight of my day.

Recess was also where I saw aforementioned disgusting sight.

Tsuna was on the ground, holding back tears as the boys around him threw insults and taunts. I stopped myself from mindless rushing in, saving my precious twin, and beating the other kids until they were bloody pulps on the ground, begging for mercy that I wouldn't give-why? Why was I standing there, watching the scene with clenched fists and angry trembles instead of doing exactly what I wanted?

Because I was weak.

I was weak, I didn't have any electronic devices with me, and even if I did, I couldn't just call someone to take them out. It would be too suspicious(why would a semi-infamous hacker want a _hitman_ to take care of some common elementary school bullies?), and take a while-because honestly, what were the chances that an assassin just happened to be walking passed my school when I contacted them?

So, I did the next best thing. Getting a teacher.

The boys' parents were called and they had to stay after school and clean a classroom each with just a small dish rag, but I didn't feel satisfied. Not at all, in fact, I was angry, and frustrated. Because all of my hard work was going to waste-what was the point of being in the underworld if I couldn't protect those most precious to me? The whole reason I had even started hacking in the first place! And there wouldn't always be a teacher there to tell on, no one to do the job I needed. No one...except myself...

That night, with my new mindset, I cleaned, bandaged, kissed the scrapes on Tsuna's knees before tucking him into the bed, and turning off the lights while I sat at our desk, starting up my computer. I told my brother that I had something to do tonight, and to go to sleep first. He watched me type away on my laptop for a while before sliding his eyes close and falling asleep to the sound of soft, rapid clicks. A couple of hours later, I closed the screen and rubbed my watery, burning eyes, tired. Climbing into bed, I nestled next to Tsuna and let the black descend on my mind.

Within a few days, each member of the group that terrorized my sibling was absent from school because of..._'accidents'_ that had landed them a spot in the hospital, and, with some string-pulling, Tsuna got transferred to my class, where he stayed. I had also begged for Kaa-san to enroll me in martial art classes. Luckily, she complied, and a week later, I was wearing a white uniform, standing in the middle of twenty-so kids.

Everything was relatively calm for a few years. I taught Tsuna all I knew about the secrets of the world, how to be kind, considerate, the best way to lie, how to leave a good impression, etc. With a bit(lot) of help, he started to get average scores in class, only missing a handful of questions, and even made a handful of friends. By that I meant he talked to them once or twice and they would lend him a pencil if he forgot his.

Damn my antisocial side for rubbing off on him.

On a other note, though, my hacking skills rose in the ranks, landing me a spot in the top ten. Something that made me radiate smugness for a couple of days.

But since I stared at the computer so much, my eyesight fell and I was forced to get glasses, which I quickly exchanged for a pair of contacts. It was unnerving to touch your own eyeballs, but it felt much more natural for me without the annoyingly foreign weight resting on my nose.

I got fairly good at fighting, too, and although I rarely used it outside of class, it was comforting to know that I had the ability. Just in case.

Then, because peace never lasted, the world churned with change before promptly flipping upside down.

* * *

><p><em>(1) The reason for that is Tsuna had his own flames sealed off, which was like a source of comfort. His sister(who's name will be revealed next chapter) did not, and although hers aren't half as strong as Tsuna's, it was still a flame. Think of it like this: when your cold and theres a furnace right by you, wouldn't you try to get as close to that furnace as possible?<em>

_Thank you guys for even reading this far, I'm so grateful...TTuTT I'll be updating about once every two weeks since I don't have a huge amount of time to work on my fanfic. Anyway, look forward towards the next chapter! It's where the plot starts. ^_^_

_Also, please point out if something doesn't make sense. I was going to fix/add something, but I forgot what...curse my short term memory!_


	3. Daily life is fucked

_*SOB* I'M SO SORRY I PROMISED TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK BUT I BROKE IT RIGHT AFTER I SAID IT! AND TO SUCH AMAZING READERS TOO. OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH ASDFGHJKL. _

_I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! I PROMISE TO GET BACK ON SCHEDULE NOW. _

* * *

><p><em>"RINGGG! RINGGG! RINGGG! RINGGG!"<em>

I rolled over before slowly sitting up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Reluctantly swinging my feet down, I shivered as it met cold wood before blearily shuffling across the room to shut off the alarm. More relaxed without the annoying, loud noise, I stretched, happy as my arms and back giving a satisfying _'crack'._

Returning to the bed, I threw the blankets off my lazy brother, who groaned softly in protest. Rolling my eyes as he slowly rolled out of bed, I went to my corner of the room and started to change into my uniform. Replacing my pajama shorts with a skirt and loose green shirt with a plain white short-sleeved one, I topped it all off with a red bow and long black socks that reached just under my knee.

By the time I turned around, Tsuna had just started slipping on his scarlet tie. I left him at that and used the bathroom first, brushing my teeth and washing my face before Tsuna took my place while I gathered our book bags. Finishing, we went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kaa-san!" we chorused, sitting down at the table.

Mother turned around, a smile on her face, "Ara! Good morning Tsu-kun, Sato-chan! Breakfast is almost done~."

True to her word, a minute later, there were three plates of delicious food on the table. Soft murmurs of "itadakimasu" echoed around the table before we dug in. Finishing first, I went to the front door to put on my shoes, only to be met with a strange sight.

Standing on the welcome mat was a infant...wearing a black suit, a yellow pacifier, and a suave fedora with a small, green chameleon perched on the rim.

I instantly tensed.

How did this child get inside the house? I didn't hear the door open, and all the windows were closed except for the one in the kitchen.

Wait a second...this baby...Acrobaleno? Curly sideburns, the hat, chameleon...Reborn! The world's strongest hitman, currently working as a mafia tutor under the Vongola. What was he doing here? Unless...

Oh my gosh.

I'd heard rumors but...

Must act natural.

"Hello," I said, crouching down with a(hopefully realistic) smile, "What's your name?"

"Reborn." He replied in a squeaky voice, and I had to keep my self from flinching at the intense stare of those black eyes(it was like looking into an endless pit of doom). Just like I thought, it really _was _him.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

At that moment, Tsuna decided to enter the scene. He stood there awkwardly for a second before raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged in response.

"Kaa-san!" I shouted, "Can you come here?"

There was a brief silence before mother appeared, "Oh, hello!" She smiled cheerfully, Who are you?"

"I'm Reborn," the baby pulled out a white business card, "The home tutor."I frowned as my brother and mother started to giggle, "But we don't _need _a home tutor..."

Reborn twitched, obviously annoyed, "I was sent by Iemitsu to train Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Satomi." At the mention of her husband, Kaa-san instantly went starry-eyed. "Well, if Anata sent you, then it must of been for a good reason!"

I nearly face-palmed and Tsuna went wide-eyed. "What! Dad's alive?!"

Right, Tsuna didn't know that his Tou-san was the head of CEDEF. And with what mother told us, I instantly assumed that he was dead until a year or so later when I stumbled upon the information that father worked for the Vongola.

"B-But I thought he was dead!" This would take a while to explain...I glanced at the clock.

"Tsuna, that can wait until later! We're gonna be late!" "Wha-" he looked at the clock, "HIEEEEE!"

I thought I had gotten him out of that habit, but oh well. It's cute in its own way.

Quickly pulling on my shoes, I grabbed our bags, Tsuna's hand, and slammed open the door. "Bye Kaa-san, have a nice day!" I shouted, dragging my brother down the street, unaware of the dangerous mafia baby perched on top of my twin's head.

"W-What was t-that baby anyway," Asked Tsuna between pants, I opened my mouth to answer, equally out of breath before I was beat to it, "I'm a hitman."

I stopped in my tracks at those words, causing Tsuna to fall because of the momentum, dragging me down with him. We landed with a '_oof_' on the ground. Scrambling up, I quickly helped my brother rise and checked him over for injuries.

"Tsuna, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" I asked him, grabbing his hands to look at his palms.

"I'm alright." He tried to reassure me, but I fished out my alcoholic wipes from my side pocket, tearing the packaging in half as Tsuna sighed. "Satomi...I don't like those, they sting..."

"I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected or something. Besides, it'll hurt less later." I replied, swiping the cloth over my twin's hands, choosing to ignore his soft hisses of pain. Moving on to clean his chin, which also got scraped, I was satisfied. "See, it wasn't so bad." I voiced, tucking the wipe into a different pocket to throw away later.

Tsuna just pouted and stepped backwards, "Anyway, we need to get to sc-" "Grrrrr..." Startled, my brother jumped and looked backwards, the blood slowly draining out of his face. "T-the leash..." He stuttered as Caramel nudged opened the door, growling. Knowing how this would go, I quickly grabbed the chihuahua's collar, avoiding it's mouth as it snapped at me, and dragged it back into the gate as it started to bark. Shutting the door, I secured the lock.

When I looked back, I saw that Reborn was on the ground, talking to Tsuna.

"Aw, how cute!" I turned to see Kyoko running towards us before squatting in front of Reborn, who greeted her with a "Ciaossu."

Fudge. More distractions.

"Good Morning!" Kyoko gushed back.

My brother was smiling idiotically, a dazed look on his face.

Then out of nowhere, a disheveled girl in a Midori Middle uniform stumbled out.

"Is this kid you brother?" She asked, intense. I frowned at her tone.

"A-Ah, no. He's not." Tsuna answered, leaning back wearily, holding his hands out in front of him as she stared at him. I inched over to my twin's side, a slight glare on my face.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko was asking Reborn, which he answered with a casual, "Because I'm in the mafia."-wait what.

My scowl deepened.

Wasn't there a law about this? I'm pretty sure Mafia members, especially not those in big families. I might be wrong, but still...I felt like something was off.

"Wow that's so cool!" the most popular girl in our school squealed, clasping her hands together before standing up and waving, "I'm gonna be late for school, so see you later!"

The strange girl in the Midori uniform gasped, "Oh! I'm gonna be late too! Bye!"

Once Kyoko was out of hearing range, Reborn turned to Tsuna, a smug tone in his voice, "You have a crush on that girl, don't you?" My twin flushed pink, "She's Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of my middle school...Anyway, it's none of your business!"

"As your home tutor, I should understand these kinds of relationships."

"I don't remember hiring you!" Tsuna huffed, "Just leave us alone already!"

I felt a sickly feeling squirming in my brain, "It won't go that easily," Reborn said, grabbing Tsuna's hand.

My eyes widened and I grabbed Reborn's hand just as he started to twist Tsuna's arm. Hearing the first "Ow!" coming from my brother's mouth, I narrowed my eyes, anger surging inside of me.

This hitman barges into our house, decides to involve two innocent people in the mafia(although I didn't particularly like that Midori girl), and now he wants to _hurt _my _twin? _Ha-no.

Using all my strength, I peeled Reborn's fingers off Tsuna's wrist. "_Touch my brother again and I will _**end **_you." _I hissed before grabbing Tsuna's hand and gently checking to see if it was hurt.

Reborn looked surprised for a second before relaxing. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

...He was right. There was no way I could take out the world's #1 hitman just like that, there was a reason he had the title he did. I didn't reply, and the feeling of defeat washed over me.

Smirking at my silence, Reborn turned to my twin.

"Have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko yet?

" Tsuna looked away, easing his wrist out of my grip "D-don't talk stupid."

"Why?"

"I already told you she's the school idol, there's no way she would even consider me."

I felt my mood soften. He talked to me about this before, and I concluded to let him chase after her himself. After all, it wouldn't be _real _love if I forced Kyoko to date my brother, and it could be a silly crush anyway. Maybe he was destined for someone else in the future. I wasn't going to be the one to ruin that.

"You get an average of 82.7 in all your tests and can go up to the fifth level on the vaulting horse, pretty average. Is it because you're not good enough?"

"Wait, why do you know so much about me?!"

The acrobaleno held up a green magnifying glass, "Your eyes tell me everything."

"That makes no sense!"

My brother frowned, "Anyway, get off my back about Kyoko," My twin's posture relaxed a bit, "If I could go out with such a cute girl, I'll probably die happy." He looked at his feet, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Even if I do confess, it'll be a waste of time. That much I know."

Geez Tsuna...you make it _really _hard for me to stop myself from dabbling in affairs I shouldn't touch.

"That's how a loser thinks."

I felt something stir in my gut. Oh god. I know that feeling.

"I told you to stop already!"

S-something gonna happen. And it would be big.

"Looks like it's finally time." The chameleon shifted back into it's normal form.

"Die now."

The words rang in my head, and I could only stare as the small green animal changed into a gun, processing the information. Then, my brain was screaming to take out the hitman, to protect my brother, to _do something-_yet my instincts told me that nothing was wrong, that no one was gonna get hurt-**BUT HE JUST SHOT MY FREAKING TWIN. **

_"TSUNA!" _I screamed as he started to fall and reached out to grab him. In some corner of my mind, I noted that it was strange. There wasn't any blood or guts-I froze.

The warmth that had disappeared that day with Nono...It...It was back. I felt tears spring to my eyes, finally. _Finally. _I got to feel it again, the calm, the comfort that wrapped around me. Like a steaming cup of hot chocolate in the middle of winter, precious heat spreading from my head all the way to the tip of my toes. Something that told of _life _and _love_.

My hand latched onto my brother's arm just as he sprang up, a brilliant orange fire blazing on his forehead...my eyes widened in remembrance. With a scream of "REBORNNN!", Tsuna fist pumped, "I'M GOING TO CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

What the actual fruk.

"WHERE'S SASAGAWA KYOKO?!"

Then he started to run at a ridiculous speed.

My hand clutched his arm in a vice grip, which I instantly softened in fear of hurting him, but the action coupled with gravity, the speed my brother was running at, and the wind resistance ripped away my hold, leaving me in a desperate stumble for balance.

Luckily, I managed to catch myself from face-planting into the ground and collected my composure, absentmindedly fixing my uniform. Did Reborn just use...ah, what was it calle-oh, right. Dying Will bullets? Some secret thing of the Vongola, what their famous for, apparently. There wasn't a lot of information on the subject, I had heard of it accidentally when I was trying to find information on something or another for a random mafia group.

Exhaling in relief, I adjusted my brown leather book bag. So my brother wasn't going to die after all...although I had full intention of consulting Reborn for any side effects, etc.

Looking around, I quickly recognized my surroundings and set off on my way. Tsuna had made it pretty obvious he was going to find Kyoko, I headed towards school. It took me a couple minutes of speed walking, but the front gates of Namimori high finally came into view. Along with the vision of Mochida punching my brother.

Oh no he _damn __DIDN'T! _

"OI!" I shouted, causing eyes to go to me as I stormed over to stand in front of the Kendo captain.

"You..." I growled, jabbing my finger into his chest as he looked at me slightly amused-SLIGHTLY AMUSED?! "_Apologize to my brother right_ now." (bitch!) I added on mentally, trying to reign in my anger and instead let it leak out in a deadly cold tone. I think it half-worked.

The senior was a little more nervous, but he quickly covered it up by sneering at me.

"_Oh? _And why would I do that...?" He asked, eyes starting to scanning my form(like the hentai I knew he was).

No, no. Calm down. You can't deck him. I'm pretty sure the discipline committee has a rule on violence(which they violate everyday-but still), "Anyway, you're the sister of this pervert, right? Ha, what are you then? A bi-" I punched him before he could finish his sentence.

FUCK CALM. Cracking my knuckles, I swiftly grabbed Mochida by his collar and dragged him up until we were almost nose to nose. "**You touch my brother again and I swear...**" Satisfied with the look of terror on his face, I let go and he instantly scrambled up before running away, reminding me of a cockroach.

"I-I'LL GET YOU!" He shouted behind him. Coward.

I huffed and turned to drag my twin from his conversation with Reborn to the nurse's office. The woman working there provided us with a spare uniform while I checked Tsuna for injuries. Strangely, there were none. His feet were fine even though he had been running barefooted on concrete for god knows how long, and there wasn't any hint of the kendo captain punching him. Still, I was glad he wasn't hurt.

Tsuna put on his uniform and we started towards class. Just as we were about to enter the classroom, I stopped and sighed. My hand found my brother's.

"Don't worry about it," I murmured quietly, feeling Tsuna stiffen slightly, "It'll be fine."

I smiled reassuringly and continued walking. The moment we entered, some of the boys taunted and mocked Tsuna. They were all in a joking tone, though, not meant for harm, which was a relief. For them, that is.

Kyoko, on the other hand, was fidgeting, looking down at her desk awkwardly. This is gonna be a bit hard to fix.

"Hey, Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you guys during break in the gym." A random member of the kendo club said.

My brother's expression fell.

"Mochida-sempai said he wanted to teach the pervert and freak a lesson, and to get revenge for you, Kyoko." Kuroko Hana said the last part in a teasing tone, "He said he wouldn't forgive anyone who made Kyoko cry~"

She puckered her lips in an imitation of a kiss before grinning slyly as Kyoko tried to defend herself in embarrassed stutters.

The time ran past as we had class, and before I knew it, it was lunch. Tsuna and I went to our usual spot on the roof. It was clean, had a nice view, and was isolated because of the demon perfect that usually napped here during class hours.

Sitting down, I unwrapped my bento and took off the lid as my twin did the same next to me. Taking a bit of Kaa-san's _absolutely amazing _food, I leaned against the wall by the door.

"Satomi..." Tsuna started, uneasiness evident in his voice, "Should I fight Mochida-sempai?"

"Mm..." I swallowed the rice I had been chewing on, "That depends on you, Tsuna."

I was starting to detach a little from my twin(as in so minuscule you would have to use a microscope to see the distance), which was good since I really needed to stop babying him. But...I just couldn't help it! I'm super lucky he hasn't turned out to be some kind of spoiled brat. I still pushed him on some things, and tried to be strict, let him stand for himself, let him defend himself, stop helping him-but I couldn't stop! It was frustrating in a way.

Automatically, my chopsticks picked up a piece of chicken and put it in my mouth.

If I had to say a reason, I guess it would be because he was one of the people who cared for me, and hence, I cared for him in return. I...didn't want to lose him, I guess. No, I couldn't imagine losing him. I couldn't even stand to imagine it-the empty black hole that would be my life, a suffocating Earth of darkness where I would only drown within the confines of my mind-because what was the world without a sky?

...Sky? Where did that come from? Wouldn't it be sun, or something like that? But...the phrase was surprisingly fitting.

Ah never mind. This isn't the time for these type of thoughts. Think positive!

"I don't think you should back down, though." I said, returning to the matter at hand, "Fighting and giving your best would be better than giving up. I think you can take him anyway-but that's just my opinion."

I looked at Tsuna out of the corner of my eye, "Like I said, it's your choice."

My brother had a slightly dejected look on his face, looking down at his mostly untouched bento. I sighed. I didn't like it when he looks like that, he should be happy. There wasn't suppose to be any worry or trouble in his life, and I was suppose to enforce that.

But all I ended up saying was "Eat your food, you'll need energy whatever you decide."

He nodded obediently and put his chopsticks to work.

I returned to my lunch and ate halfheartedly. With the appearance of Reborn, I knew everything was going to get dangerous. After all, what else would you expect from the mafia? All I could hope for at this point is to move up in the food chain of the underworld and gain more allies for us. The family that Tsuna was bound to end up with, if he truly was going to become the decimo.

A few minutes later, we were standing in front of the tall wooden doors of the gyms. Smiling, I patted my twin on the shoulder proudly.

"Good luck." I whispered before slipping into the gym first. Blending myself in with the rest of the crowd, I looked around.

Mochida was wearing his armor and standing in the middle of the ring. Nearby was a kendo member holding two flags, a white one and a red one. Surprisingly enough, a lot of people were here, even Hibari Kyoya! The demonic leader of the disciplinary committee. Although the only reason he attended was probably to oversee the fight, since there was such a large gathering of people. I didn't really have a problem with him, but I tried to stay out of his sight. Turns out the perfect had connections in the yakuza, his parent being fairly high up. It would be too troublesome to deal with him-but ooh. If he joined Tsuna's family, he would be really useful.

No, stop with this, Satomi. You don't even know if Tsuna was really chosen. I'm pretty sure Reborn would explain soon, though.

The door opened and all eyes went to my twin. He had a more confident expression now, except his legs were barely shaking. Surprised comments cam from around me as he walked to stand in front of Mochida, who smirked arrogantly.

"So you came, you perverted stalker." He really_ isn't_ smart, is he?

My brother twitched, slightly annoyed as the kendo captain continued.

"Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't! I shall smite thee!"

I had to keep myself from face palming on the wall and instead covered my mouth to muffle the small giggles that came out.

Who talks like that? Seriously! Ah, I hate him so much I can't wait for Tsuna to beat him into the floor. And then maybe get some revenge myself later.

"Look, I'm sorry. There's a reason for what happened-" my twin tried to say, although I could tell he was holding back irritation, when Mochida interrupted him, pointing his shinai in Tsuna's face,

"I won't accept any excuses!"

Goddamn he's really pissing me off.

"Don't worry, since you're a beginner at kendo, if you can even get one ippon from from me, you win. If you can't, then I win. The prize is, of course," he moved his sword to point at the orange-haired girl, "Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Just when I thought this stupid, arrogant creature couldn't get any worse. My patience for him was wearing thin. It wasn't right to treat a girl, or anyone for that matter, like an object. A prize to be won. Disgusting. And judging by the mummers around me, I wasn't the only one thinking that.

"You..." My brother said, his tone dark and his head down, "You shouldn't treat people like that."

He lifted up his face and the whole gym shivered at the slightly dark aura that he admitted. I sighed a bit in relief, since this was probably the mellowest level of his anger.

"Kyoko is not a prize. Apologize." Tsuna demanded, voice as hard as steel. Mochida was a bit pale, but he still sneered, a cocky smile in place,"O-Oh? Like heck! I'll beat you _and _your pig of a sister!"

Excuse me? The only pig I see is the one facing my pissed off brother. Who's anger was now up a couple more levels into what I called 'Ice Prince' mode. Which fit almost perfectly to the sudden plummet of temperature.

Taking the spare shinai that was next to the baseball star, Yamamoto Takashi, I chucked it at my twin who caught it coolly without a blink. He tilted his head to look at me, and I growled, a small dark shadow covering my eyes.

"Kick his ass, Tsuna."

He nodded and faced Mochida. The kendo captain shakily gathered his wits and lunged at my brother with a yell. Narrowly sidestepping the strike, my brother quickly raised his sword, aiming for his exposed back before Mochida blocked him. With a soft dry _'clank',_ their weapons met before Tsuna abruptly ducked down, hitting his senior's side in a swift move, ducking underneath Mochida's shinai by an inch. That should have been a point, right? I wasn't very familiar with the sport, but I knew you had to land a hit on the body.

The referee didn't raise the flag. The whispers of disappointment, some anger, and disdain, though, informed me that it was indeed a point. I scowled.

Oh.

So this bastard wanted to cheat, huh? Very well.

Digging a thin white tube designed to look like the stick of a lollipop out of my bag, I looked around for any eyes before quickly sticking it in my mouth. Aiming discreetly by tilting my head, I blew as hard as I could and watched with a satisfied smirk as the small wooden splinter ebbed into the limb holding the white flag Straightaway, the boy clenched at his arm, surprised at the small prick, before his face consorted into pain and he literally convulsed onto the ground, shouting in agony.

Of course, I wasn't aiming to kill him. The score keeper was just currently experiencing a very violent, painful cramp.

Ha.

That's what he gets.

I felt my smug grin spread a little further as they brought him out of the gym and had to call in a replacement-which ended up being Hana Kurokawa, who looked two-thirds annoyed and one-third embarrassed.

Fairly in the second match, my twin managed to catch Mochida's shinai in his hand, yank it out of the senior's grip, and throw it to the side. Wasting no time, Tsuna took advantage of the captain's shock to tackle him.

With a breath of victory, my brother used his sword to smack Mochida in the face once, twice, trice.

The red flag went up every time and the crowd roared in approval. Panting slightly, Tsuna got up and bowed slightly. As the crowd started to disperse, Kyoko came up to my brother and I watched with approving eyes as Kyoko apologized, although it was slightly ruined by her thinking the Tsuna's confession was a joke.

"But..." She added, looking up at my twin meekly, "T-Thank you. For defending me."

"A-Ah, no problem!" my twin stuttered.

"Is...Is it alright if I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?" she asked, and my brother looked down shyly.

"Y-yeah!"

Aw, this that's adorable.

Once she left, I hugged my twin. "I'm so proud of you..." He sighed in exaggerated exasperation and hugged me back, "I swear your worse than mom."

"_This_ is what you're complaining about?"

"...Touché."

* * *

><p>After school, we were settled down in our room with two small mini tables in front of us provided by Reborn as the baby held a couple of books.<p>

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Satomi," He announced,"you two are the Vongola family's tenth generation bosses."

Ah, I knew it-but me too? I've never heard of the Vongola family having twins as the boss...es. But I don't think there was any rule against it...?

"What?! We're what?!" My brother shouted, surprised.

"The tenth generation boss of the Vongola. The most powerful Mafia family in all of Italy."

The realization finally sank in.

Tsuna and I were gonna be the leaders of the Vongola. THE FUCKING VONGOLA.

The freaking MOST POWERFUL FAMILY IN ALL OF ITALY.

GOD.

I mean, sure it'll be dangerous-but my gosh, just think of all the possibilities! The connections! And my gosh, Tsuna would be so safe and Kaa-chan! Both of them would be practically untouchable!

I had to use all my restrain to keep from jumping off the walls like I was on the world's worst sugar high. I didn't exactly want to reveal myself to Reborn. Of course, there wasn't really a chance of threat if I did-in fact, he would probably think of it as useful-but just in case. I want to have a couple of secrets anyway, a few cards up my sleeve, even if they were bound to be reveal sooner or later.

"I came here because I was requested by the current Vongola boss, the ninth, to train you two to become admirable Mafia bosses."

Tsuna was still confused, "What are you talking about?" he turned to shake my arm, "Satomi! Do you know what he's talking about?!"

I shook my head as Reborn held up a worn old-looking family tree.

"The family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan, he's your great great great grandfather."

Once we had finished looking at the chart and put it down, Reborn continued as he buttoned up his white polka-dotted pink sleeping wear, it was actually kinda funny-wait, how the heck did he get dressed so fast?!

"In other words, since you two inherited the Vongola blood, both of you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss, or bosses." He paused, "There weren't a lot of twins in the bloodline, and most either ended up killing each other while fighting over the position or not having strong enough flames."

The hitman looked at me, "This is the case with Satomi. She doesn't have pure sky flames, which is needed to be qualified, or at least as pure as yours, Tsuna."

"Oh?" I asked, intrigued, "Can you please explain?"

I didn't have anything against Tsuna becoming the Vongola heir, but I was still curious about the whole flame thing. There wasn't much information I could get and the Vongola had an extremely tight security on this type of stuff.

"Imagine it like this," Reborn said, complying, "your brother has a large sky flame with barely any touch of another affinity while you have at least four different ones(1). They aren't very strong and quite small, expect for your sky. Making it your flame type."

I nodded slowly. I kinda get it, but it was still a bit confusing. Reborn started to walk away as Tsuna voiced our concerns, "But there are still some things I don't understand!"

"Don't worry, I'll train you to become great mafia bosses." Reborn brushed off as he climbed into _our bed. _

"Hey! That's our bed!" Tsuna and I chorused at the same time, slightly annoyed. Well, we could always sleep somewhere else.

Reborn just smirked, "It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow." The world's number one hitman said as he pulled the covers up. I held back a smile. I really needed to get a video camera or something soon. I had a feeling there was going to be a lot of blackmail material soon.

"Oi!" My twin said, taking a step towards the bed before looking down at the thin wires pressing against his leg, rigged to a couple grenades.

"What did you set up?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Reborn said smugly, "If you try to disturb my sleep, those booby traps will blow up." before falling asleep instantly, a large snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"He's sleeping with his eyes open!" Tsuna exclaimed, "And it's still so early!"

I sighed and pulled on his arm. There was no use in trying to figure out the complex minds of master assassins. "C'mon Tsuna, get your clothes. We can sleep with Kaa-san tonight."

Sure, we had an extra guest room, but it needed to be set up and stuff and tonight I felt like sleeping with mother. It must be hard in that big bed all by herself.

"E-eh?" My brother flushed a little, "But..."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he slumped slightly in defeat.

"O-Okay..."

We gathered our pajamas and went to see mom. She was slightly surprised, but smiled and put a hand on her cheek, "It's been so long since Tsu-kun and Sato-chan wanted to sleep with their Kaa-san! Of course you can!"

So later that night, we took a bath, changed, and climbed into mother's king-sized bed. I turned off the lamp with a little push when all three of us were in and the room was plunged into darkness.

There was brief second of silence before Kaa-san spoke up.

"It's always so empty here without your Tou-san." She said, a bit nostalgically as we cuddled up to her. Tsuna on her left and me on her right.

"Where is Tou-san anyway?" My twin asked, confusion clouding his tone. "I thought he went missing."

"Oh no," Mother said, before telling us the story of when he left and the words he said. We both sweatdropped.

"So that was what happened..."

"Yup!" Kaa-san said happily, "Isn't he so romantic~?"

My mother sometimes...

"Anyway, it's late, you two should get to sleep." She proceeded to say, more softly this time.

"Goodnight Sato-chan, Tsu-kun."

"Goodnight Kaa-chan~" Tsuna and I returned as we got comfortable.

I snuggled up to the soft body next to me. Even though I was older now, it felt nice to be her. The one that took care of you for most of your life, that cared for you. Someone who took away the nightmares and replaced them with brightness. Who washed away all my memories over the years until I had let go. A _real _mom. One that I wouldn't trade for the world.

Inhaling her sweet smell of flowers and freshly cooked bread, I drifted to sleep and dreamed of a wonderful sunny field, accompanied by the two people most important to me.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, that ending.<em>

_(1) This just for those of you who were wondering-but no. She isn't going to be able to use them or anything, it's more like a personality thing. Her sky flames are the only ones she'll ever use-and they're pretty weak._

_Anyway, I've decided that chapter three was far enough for me to put up a poll._

_It'll be about who Satomi is gonna be paired with. I have someone in mind already, but I can be swayed if there are enough votes on one character._

_So go out there and_

**VOTE ON THAT POLL!**

_(Just saying tho, you might want to wait for a few more chapters to decide, because once you vote, you can't take it back.)_

_:)_

_(And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor~)_


	4. Acceptable Amateur

_ I'm sorry! I accidentally deleted the poll a few hours after I put it up last Saturday(or was it Sunday?), so those of you that first voted, can you please do so again? I'm taking down the extra words in the poll title once I upload this._

_Anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS. WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO AWESOME I CAN'T EVEN ASDFGHJKL-_

* * *

><p>Soft, puffy white clouds, moving ever so slowly in the gentle breeze, framed perfectly by the endless cerulean sky. My hand longed to touch them, brush my fingers through the condensed water vapor just to see what it feels like, if it truly was as fluffy as it looked. I could almost feel the soft caress of the warm sun and the amazing taste of fresh air.<p>

I want to be outside, in a comfortable silence with my brother, maybe sunning on top of wall or bench. Isolated and enjoying the beautiful day-but no. I was stuck here listening to the professor drone on about the rings and fields of algebra, blah blah blah.

I swear if it wasn't for Tsuna, I would of skipped one or two levels _just _so I wouldn't be so freaking bored every day.

Almost casually, my eyes wandered over to the clock.

11:37.

Thirteen more minutes until the five minute break as teachers switched classes.

With a soft rustle, a sheet of paper was placed on my desk, catching my attention. It was the homework for today and I managed to fill in about half of the answers before the bell rang and my pencil stopped moving.

Getting up, I went to Tsuna's desk and peeked over his shoulder, humming happily as he started to finish up problem 9. Scanning over his work, I checked it and smiled when I realized he hadn't made any mistakes so far.

Satisfied, I went over to one of the windows and unlocked it before throwing it open. Exhaling deeply, I stuck my head out the hole and closed my eyes in bliss when I felt the warm breeze, contrasting deliciously to the cold of the classroom. Winter had officially ended weeks ago and the weather was getting warmer with every day, although I was dreading the melting heat of Summer.

Opening my eyes, I slowly surveyed the area before me, although here wasn't much to see. Just a few curly shrub-tree things leading to the entrance of the school and the gym nearby on the left.

Then I made the mistake of looking down.

"HIEEEEE!"

No, that was not the sound of my brother screaming in fear. It had actually slipped out of my mouth as I scrambled backwards away from the window. Huh, who knew the Shriek of Fear was hereditary?

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down.

Curse my fear of heights.

Looking around, I sighed in relief. Luckily, there weren't many people in the room and my moment of panic went relatively noticed as my squeal was actually quite soft and breathy. Quickly, I darted over to the window and shut it, flicking the lock back into place before returning to my seat. Finding my pencil, I doodled in my notebook for a while until the bell rang again and our Social Studies teacher walked in. Standing in front of the chalkboard, our sensei cleared his throat, but there was no need as everyone quieted the moment they saw the boy standing next to him.

He had silver-silver? Is that dyed or natural? I've never seen any silver-haired people before, and this person looked a bit like a punk. He wasn't wearing his uniform(I can only hope Hibari doesn't see him), had on several bracelets, and two necklaces. A scowl pasted on his face and a glare furrowing his eyebrows.

"Class, I'll introduce the transfer student." Our professor said gesturing to said male, "He was studying abroad in Italy until now. His name is..."

I perked up.

Italy? Wow! It seemed as if this whole town was just filled with Japanese people although I'm sure that isn't the case. But Italy? I wonder what type of customs they have. Can...Can he speak Italian?!

"Gokudera Hayato."

Wait...Hayato, as in Smoking Bomb Hayato?! The looks match...Reborn! I swear Reborn had something to do with this! Oh my god this better not be dangerous, or else the only thing left of the transfer will be a single stick of dynamite...as his gravestone, of course.

I returned my focus to the front of the class as whispers erupted around me, mostly from the females as they sighed over how hot the Italian was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuna start suddenly and glance at Kyoko, who looked charmed with her head in her hands, before whipping his head around to look at me. I met his gaze and he slouched a bit in relief.

Was he worried I was going to fall for the transfer? Cute~.

Just as I finished that thought, Gokudera went up to my brother who looked up in surprise before looking around and pointing to himself questioningly. My senses flared.

What was he-with a kick of his leg, the new student sent Tsuna's desk tilting. Fortunately, my twin managed to steady the desk before it crashed to the floor, a bewildered look on his face.

What the hell...

What the hell did that asshole think he was doing to my brother!? Or more like, what did Tsuna ever do to him!? Thank god my twin didn't get hurt. There would of been consequences if he had...

Gokudera ignored sensei's cries and 'tch'ed before walking to a seat in the back and sitting down.

A random guy leaned over to whisper to my brother, asking him if he knew the Italian before commenting that he wasn't good news. The girls in the class, on the other hand, were commenting on how the transfer's personality was attractive and it was what they liked about him and that they were 'definitely going to make a fan club'-CAN THESE IDIOTS NOT SEE HOW HE WAS GLARING, FREAKING _GLARING _AT TSUNA?

Geez, fangirls these days!

A few hours later, classes finally finished and I instantly packed up and rushed towards to Tsuna, who was slumped on his desk.

"Satomiii..."

He mummered faintly before a tanned hand was placed on his shoulder. Surprised, we both followed it up to the face of Yamamoto Takashi, flanked by three other guys.

"Yamomoto?" My twin and I asked at the same time.

The baseball star grinned a little, "We're counting on you today, Tsuna!"

Wha...oh, right.

Reborn sabotaged the volleyball members until my twin ended up having to replace them. The suckish thing about volleyball was that unless you found a good way to pass the ball or was used to it, your arms end up hurting super bad from the volleyball, not to mention the occasional accidentally bent fingers.

"Counting on me for...?" My brother asked, forgetting the match due to his occasionally short memory.

"The volleyball tournament of course!" Yamamoto replied, and Tsuna looked a little surprised.

"I didn't know you played volleyball too!"

One of the people standing behind the boy spoke up, "Even though baseball is his club activity, he's still good at other sports too."

"You've been pretty awesome lately." Yamamoto said, "I can't wait to see you in action."

"We can't wait for the match today. Be sure to show us that power again!"

Tsuna had a small blush on his face, and he looked happy at the compliments, albeit a little pressured. Then Kyoko came over with Hana trailing behind her and all of the sudden it turned to compliment my brother day. I tuned out a little and started to swing my bag a little in boredom.

It was wonderful that Tsuna was getting noticed and getting praised, but all I wanted to do was eat lunch. I literally couldn't focus on anything that wasn't super important unless I ate or was in the process of eating lunch.

When the people finally stopped crowding around my twin, we started down the hallway with me opening and starting to eat my bento as we walked. We were passing a fire extinguisher station thing when it opened and the strong scent of coffee hit us.

"Ciaossu."

It was Reborn, sitting in a chair and making espresso. In a huge room-HOW THE HECK DID HE DO THAT?! That fire extinguisher was on the outside wall, there shouldn't be any room to make something like that! If you went further than five inches, then you would meet air!

As my mind tried to figure out how it was logically possible for Reborn's secret hideout to be made, the hitman and my brother conversed. Lifting up my chopsticks to eat another piece of Kaa-san's homemade biscuit, my teeth meet air. Looking down at the empty space between the two wooden sticks, my eyes found Reborn's face and I watched as he took a bit of my food.

_MY _food.

Growling, I moved so that I was facing the wall, and shielding my bento, I continued with my lunch. Tsuna rolled his eyes at my selfish behavior.

"C'mon Satomi, we need to get to the gym."

Nodding, as I had stuffed my cheeks with food, I stood up and followed him, giving a small, tentative wave to Reborn, who just tilted his fedora and smirked.

The moment we stepped outside the school, I sighed happily and started to walk a little slower as to enjoy the experience longer. We entered the gym and I temporarily packed the remains of my lunch away.

Taking Tsuna's things, I found a spot in the gym and leaned against the wall, opening up my bento again as my twin went to change into his gym clothes. Once all the players were ready and settled, the gym quieted down. With the shrill sound of the referee blowing his whistle, the game started.

Things were going well, my brother actually doing pretty good-when all of the sudden, he fell down. I paused in my food as the other players started to gather around him. When he got up with a reassuring smile, I relaxed and started eating again.

The match resumed and the opposite team was returning one of our shots when Tsuna jumped to block.

In my eyes, it went in slow motion.

My twin bent his knees, his muscles contrasting until he leaped-too long. He kept on going, the shocked expression on his face. The ball was heading straight towards him. My lunch fell out of my mouth as I went slack-jawed.

Because the ball hit him in the one place that got all the men in the room groaning.

"OH MY GOD."

Was the only thing that escaped my mouth as I rushed towards the curled up form of my brother on the ground. Once I got closer, I could hear the little weak, pained squeaks that escaped his mouth.

Waving my hand around to clear some distance for me, I crouched down and gently moved his face to look at me.

"I-I'm Ok-kay..."

He gritted out, and I frowned, concerned.

"Do you need ice or something?"

I asked, my eyes darting downwards for a brief second. Tsuna flushed and shook his head before getting up shakily.

"I'm O-Okay!"

Nodding slightly, I backed away,

"Alright, if you say so..."

The game went on, and thankfully, my twin blocked each and every hit that would of injured his manly organs. We won the second set by a long run, winning the match.

Yamamoto praised my brother, causing him to grin. Then they started laughing like idiots.

"It's not over."

Gokudera said, interrupting the happy atmosphere, his back towards Tsuna, "I won't accept it."

My good mood turned sour at those words and Tsuna frowned. There was something wrong with the transfer.

"I'm the one that's worthy to be the tenth!"

Ah. So he was one of _them. _Was I gonna have to smack a bitch? With a chainsaw, that is. Then string the remains up and slowly lower them into a pit of vipers before baking them in the oven and serving it to their mothers.

"E-Eh?"

Tsuna stuttered, taken back.

"Tch. Meet me outside."

They set off and with a small frown, I grabbed our things and followed them. Once they stopped moving, I set my baggage down and hid behind a bush.

"Um, so what is it, Gokudera?"

"If some trash like you becomes the tenth, the Vongola family is done for."

Did he...DID HE JUST DISS MY TWIN?!

"W-Wha...Why do you know about the family?"

Tsuna asked, half trying to change the subject. The Italian just held up two sticks of dynamite. My eyes widened.

"Your annoying. This is your end."

I started towards the scene before my foot was yanked back and I fell to the ground. Taking a second to recover, I looked back and saw my leg chained to the ground. Goddamn that Reborn!

Reaching into my sock, I took out a small switchblade and flipped the little switch on it's side. The weapon shifted and with the press of a button, a small lazer beam shot out. Carefully, I angled it towards the chain and started to burn it off.

What the hell was this made of?! My tool barely made a dent!

Hissing in annoyance, I concentrated on my work.

The first explosion went off and I froze before going at the metal with fierce vigor, sweat beading at my temple from worry and urgency, flinching at every ground-shaking blast that happened afterwards. Reborn, that fucking hitman better be protecting my twin or I swear...!

A bang, unmistakably one of a gun, went off and I stiffened again before continuing. So close, I was so close...

The roar of my brother caught my attention for a split second-and...Done! Throwing my weapon on the ground, I rushed towards Tsuna, who was in his boxer and putting out the fuse of multiple bombs. Oh my gosh were his hands ok?!

As he finished the last spark, the flame on my twin's forehead went out and he sighed in relief.

"I didn't realize it, but you are the one fit to become the boss!"

I stopped in my tracks as we faced Gokudera, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Tenth, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

Woah. Mood swings much?

Reborn explained the rule and the transfer admitted that he just wanted to test Tsuna's strength, my brother rolled his eyes. Walking over to the Italian, he held out his hand. Gokudera looked up with hopeful eyes and reached to take the appendage,

"I don't need a subordinate."

before freezing and retracting slightly at Tsuna's words. His face fell as my twin paused and smiled.

"But I _can _use a friend..."

He trailed off at the end, blushing slightly. The transfer cheered up and his eyes sparkled.

"T-Tenth...but I refuse! I only deserve to be your underling!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"O-Okay then."

Stepping in as Tsuna helped the Italian up, I quickly checked my brother's hands, happy once I found no sign of burns. Almost instantly, Gokudera brought out his explosives. "Who are you woman and how dare you touch the Tenth!"

Why the nerve of this...!

Turning to face him, I bowed almost mockingly.

"I'm Sawada Satomi, your beloved 'Tenth's' _twin sister."_

He froze before dropping to the found and begging for forgiveness. I smirked as Tsuna berated me for my occasional streaks of sadism.

Crouching down, I snapped my fingers in front of the transfer's face, bringing his attention to me.

"I forgive you, but listen here..."

Leaning closer until our noses almost brushed, I darkened my tone and brought it down to a dark whisper, "**You better take brilliant fucking care of my brother or I swear I'll make you regret you were ever born."**

He rapidly shook his head, sweating as he promised me. I backed away slightly, a over-the-top smile gracing my face.

"Good."

The Italian was far from earning my complete trust, but he was on the right path.

Reborn congratulated Tsuna and wrote something down in a gray book as a trio appeared in my line of sight. They were third grade delinquents, thugs trying to look cool.

"Huh, what's up with him?"

One of them said, followed by another commenting, "That underwear guy is such a loser!"

My hand instantly found my phone as they laughed stupidly at my twin. I'm pretty sure I can find their names.

"Look like it's time to make myself useful."

I started before inwardly grinned at the dark aura of Gokudera. Huh. Maybe the Italian would be useful for something after all.

"I'll totally annihilate them."

Yes, maybe he will...

"W-Wait!" My brother tried to stop him, "You don't need to-"

_BOOM! _

I have a feeling that I'll be very proud of this amateur, who would be quite the opponent with the right training.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I had to end it there if I wanted to update it in time. I wanted to post the chapter at 1:00, but I couldn't finish. TT^TT.<em>

_I didn't look it over or anything, finished it all within two hours so it's a little cruddy. Urgh no time to make stories but you guys still read waaaahhhh! _

_No surprise, Hibari is winning on the poll(pfft. I just realized he was at 18%). Geez, I know he's awesome and all that, but every time..._

_Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter!_


	5. Amateur's Not So Acceptable Sister

_**IMPORTANT**. _

_I, um, sorta forgot about Yamamoto...(IMMASORRY) and couldn't find a good way to fit him into my chapters. But I want to do the suicide scene(e__verything else will be from the anime)__ because I think it gives more definition to his reason for joining Tsuna, and because I'm panicking right now and can't think straight right because I only have a few hours before the deadline-*TAKES A DEEP BREATH* so I decided to post this chapter first and then add in Yamamoto's short one later. _

_Don't worry, I make sure that it shows as updated when I do._

_Ok._

_Thanks for understanding. :)_

* * *

><p><em>_Xr8den5t_<em>-has logged in-

_Yo. What do you have for me today_

**I don't know...maybe you can refresh my mind**

Don't worry about him, he's just mad that the Cadera punk he's been chasing for the past few days got away again.

**Shut up!**

_Ah, him? I know where he is. My network was alerted the moment he stepped foot into my territory. _

**...**

_But I think I've forgotten the location...Maybe you can refresh my mind, Addie?_

**Don't call me that goddamn it!**

You're in a pretty good mood today

_Just earned a rather useful pawn, nothing to worry about_

**Tell me where he is!**

_Look, I'm running out of time. Just give me my info and I'll give you yours_

**Fine. I heard that Poison Cooking Bianca was visiting Japan. Her plane should land in a couple of hours at XXX airport in Tokyo.**

The Bovino sent one of their children to Tokyo too, and Ster's gang has been wandering near Niigiri

_Thanks. The 'punk', as you call him, is hiding out at a 'friend's' house as far as I know. Address is XXX._

_I also heard about some Verdi thugs trading in the back alley near Prato. Isnt that close to where your currect hideout is, Rei?_

Ah yes_._

**_J73_**-has logged out-

_I have to go too. Bye._

Ciao.

__Xr8den5t_ _-has logged out-

Locking down my computer, I closed the screen after the many security systems had been set up and looked out my window thoughtfully.

Poison Cooking Bianca, huh?

She could possibly be here to visit Gokudera, but I highly doubt it. From what I heard, they didn't have that great of a relationship. Something about childhood trauma, was it? Which reminds me, since he's Tsuna's ally now, I'll have to do a examination and this type of information can't be so quick escape my brain. As for the others, I'll take a look at the lengthy files Rei was sure to send, he was always one for details.

It would all have to wait until later, though, as I had a quick errand to run.

Standing up, I went downstairs and headed towards the door. With a shout of "I'm leaving!" I pulled on my shoes and walked out, barely catching her reminder of "Don't forget the leeks!"

Down the street, taking a right, and continuing, I eventually made it to the shopping center. Quickly buying what was needed along with one of Tsuna's favorite snacks and a box of pocky, I finished in record time and started back home.

Almost halfway there, I heard a faint explosion. Pausing, I ran scenarios through my mind.

Gokudera...?

No, he doesn't know where our house is, and he lives in an apartment pretty far away, near the shadier sections of the town.

So...Assassins, or Reborn.

I didn't trust either.

Speeding up, I practically ran all the way home and slammed the door open. Whipping my head around, I was glad to say that I saw no visible signs of death or destruction. Yet.

"Kaa-san?!" I yelled, dashing up the stairs. When she replied, I felt my paranoia ebb as I threw open the door to our room. Seeing Tsuna sitting there, a little scuffed up but alive, had me falling to the floor in relief and exhaustion.

I rolled over on my back and tried to regain my breath, lungs burning from the amount of air I was trying to take in. Tsuna's concerned face appeared in my vision before he got up and ran downstairs.

"You..." I gasped, seeing Reborn look at me, "You...We ne-ed to...talk."

"Oh? What does the mistrustful loner with a brother-complex need to say to me?"

...What the hell did he just call me.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get my next words out as my twin came back in, a cup of water in hand.

"Here Satomi." He said, handing it to me. Taking it gratefully, I drank some of the cool liquid before reaching into one of the plastic bags I had next to me and pulling out the sweet I got for Tsuna.

He smiled as I gave it to him, used to my little gifts.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Just as I was getting up, there was a faint childish shout of "Die Reborn!" to my right, quickly followed by the loud snap and rustling of a tree branch breaking.

Tsuna dashed over to the window with me right behinde him as we looked down to see a kid laying face down on our lawn.

Almost instantly, my mind started to analyze and pull up information.

He was wearing cow print, a widely known trademark of the Bovino Famiglia. Possible mafia. His horns were metal, disguised under an innocent yellow coat and made to conduct electricity. Large chance of being a lightning flame user.

The boy lifted up his head and tears gathered in bright green eyes.

The eyes, two marks on his cheeks, and multiple weapons were traits of those higher up in the family. He looked to be around 41 centimeters and 4 kg. The weight needed to snap that tree branch should be around 14 kg. That meant that his weapons were heavy and that he was strong to be carrying them. A prodigy perhaps.

The fact that he was alone could be the result many things. But if he was truly a higher family member, then it's most likely he's here for a mission. Possible abandoment and left for death. No willing family member would leave one of their own, especially a child, to assasinate the world's greatest hitman unless they were to dispose of the boy.

But I shouldn't underestimate him. In the mafia, it was much better if you overestimated your opponent.

Danger level: 79%

I watched him shakily stand up and run, disappearing at the corner of the house. A few minutes later, after I had settled down and was watching Reborn quiz Tsuna, the doorbell rang.

I could hear Kaa-san's footsteps as she ran to open it and a almost a second later, the door to the bedroom was slammed open by a familiar cow child.

"It's been a while, Reborn!" He shouted loudly, "It's me, Lambo!"

"…"

My twin looked up from his work in surprise as I made a mental note to set up a better security system.

"Remember this formula, alright?" Reborn said, plainly ignoring the declaration and kid as he tapped the numbers and symbols he had written down with his pencil. Slightly hesitant and confused, Tsuna decided to go along with it and nodded dutifully at Reborn, giving the hitman his full attention.

"So it's like this…?" He did the next problem in his notebook, showing the arcobaleno his work, "Right?"

The Bovino child(Lambo, was it?) was visibly furious as he launched himself into the air with a scream of "Hey! Don't ignore me!" and was promotly rejected by Reborn, who threw him into the wall.

I frowned at the cracks that formed and turned the hitman.

"You better pay for that."

It might of seemed heartless for me to not care about the welfare of the child, but it wasn't my business to get into whatever was between Reborn and Lambo-the latter sliding out of the wall and onto the floor, leaving a deep imprint of himself.

"I must of tripped on something…" He mumbled before throwing back his head and declaring obnoxiously, "I, Lambo, the five year old hitman of the Bovino Famiglia who came from Italy, tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

...

WTF.

Was…was he trying to introduce himself? While crying?

It was...pitiful.

Looking over, I had to muffle a laugh at the incredulous look on Tsuna's face.

Lambo got up and started walking across the room with a smile on his face. You could literally see the flowers floating around him in his strangely(fake) shifted mood. "It's so nice to see you again, Reborn!"

"Ok, now try solving the next problem with this formula."

Tears welled up in Lambo's eyes again, and he made a weird face trying to keep them in. "Gotta…be…calm…"

A grin was on his face again as he stuck his hand into his afro, "Oh I wonder what this is?" and dug out a hot pink grenade.

"Ta da! Die Reborn!"

He took off the top and threw it at the hitman, who hit it away effortlessly back to Lambo. The force behind it causing him to fly out of the window and into the tree, which exploded a second later with a house-shaking boom.

There was a moment of silence before I shot Reborn an annoyed look.

"You better pay for that too. And anything else that broke."

"Hey…isn't that a little harsh? You really didn't need to go that far." Tsuna said, ignoring my comment as he turned away from the window to face Reborn, a concerned look on his face, "I mean, you know him, right?"

I sighed. Oh my precious, innocent twin. I'm dreading the day I'll have to teach him that sometimes, the innocent aren't as pure as they seem.

For example, Lambo could of been a dangerous hit man in disguise. He might of scorned Reborn in the past or killed a close relation. Maybe totured a wife or daughter or triggered an event on which the aforementioned did happen. Then Reborn's treatment of him wouldn't of been harsh, not by Mafia standards at least.

In fact, the only thing that stopped me from eliminating the cow boy the _moment_ he stepped foot into the room was the fact that Reborn didn't react(because even though I disliked admitting it, I respected the baby as the number one hitman and trusted his judgement) and that he looked to be part of the Bovino Famiglia-which is not only allied with the Vongola, but also extremely weak.

"Anyway, the Bovino Famiglia is a small sized Mafia family."

I tuned back into Reborn and Tsuna's conversation as Reborn half explained why he didn't acknowledge Lambo.

"I can't be bothered with lower ranking people."

…Was I the only one seeing the spotlight on him?

"H-He's so cool."

I guess not.

XxX

That night, we made sleeping arrangements with Reborn and it ended up(after five seconds of him deciding and us going along with it because we didn't want to die) with the hitman setting up a hammock in our room.

I mentally cursed him.

This would make the access to my computer much harder, and I had no doubt that he had set up cameras in all the room. If I tried to do anything, he would know.

I _needed _to use my laptop_. _If I didn't do jobs, then my hard-earned reputation would fall and all my years of work would of gone to waste. But on the other hand, I didn't trust Reborn that much. Not quite yet.

In the end, I decided to wait and maybe do squeeze some work im at school or in the bathroom. Possibly go to a 'friend's' house or something. I knew that I was welcome to crash at anyone in the Alliance's place, which would surely have high tech security.

Deciding that I was fairly happy with this arrangment, I fell asleep, unaware of what the next day would bring.

XxX

"Here, you two can have this."

I easily caught the suspicious drink Poison Cooking Biance threw to us and cracked it open. Without a second of hesistation, I held my breath and dumped the contents on the sidewalk, my doubts confirmed at the dark fumes and the way the liquid seemed to bubble through the cement like acid. A crow perched on top of a nearby pole fell down, twitching.

Narrowing my eyes, I gently plucked Tsuna's can from his hands.

"It's poisonous." I mummered at his questioning look as I stored the toxic material in a secure compartment in my bag for later research and use before crouching down.

Carefully, I reached my hands out and scooped the crow into my arms, smiling in relief at how he weakly struggled. Thankfully, the fumes weren't deadly unless, I'm guessing, you inhaled it nonstop for an hour or so.

My twin gave me a strange look, but didn't question the action as we continued on our way to school.

Three fourths of the way to our destination, the bird had recovered and squirmed against my hold which I instantly loosened, allowing him to fly away with a loud "Caw". Smiling as I watched the black figure disappear into the distance, a sudden brilliant idea struck me.

Crows.

Crows, ravens, I see them nearly everywhere I go, althought the latter was rarer than the former. They're regular inhabitants of Namimori and almost never leave the area. Theres a multitude of them, almost enough to make an army...although I was thinking more along the lines of _spies_.

Perfect, the idea was perfect.

The black birds not only have lots of free time, but have an excellent view from the sky. Best of all, no one would suspect a thing, seeing how common they are.

The problem, though, lied within how to train these birds.

Sighing, I filed away the information for later, when I had access to a computer and could ask the Allience for advice.

Walking into school, Tsuna slid open the door to our classroom and we were greeted by a beaming Gokudera.

"Good morning Tenth! Good morning Tenth's sister!"

My brother jumped a bit in surprise as I returned the greeting.

"You know...you don't have to call me that." Tsuna said, looking around to see if anyone heard the title, "In fact, I would perfer it if you didn't."

"No! The Tenth is the Tenth!" The Italian replied with stubborn determination, and my brother sweat dropped. I thought that a prodigy like Gokudera would understand the dangers of calling Tsuna the Tenth, but I guess it was another thing to add to my to-do list.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto chimed in happily as he suddenly appeared next to me, "What'cha talking about?"

"Nothing." I said as Kyoko and Hana walked up to us.

"Hey. You guys are blocking the way." The black haired girl said, an unamused expression on her face as her friend greeted my twin with a smile.

"Kyoko-chan! Good morning!" Tsuna returned, before staring at her, probably daydreaming again.

"Is this kid your brother?" She asked innocently, pointing down.

My eyes followed her finger and widened at what I saw.

Clinging to My twin's leg was a teary-eyed, snot-nosed Lambo who looked like he was holding in a full blown sob fest.

How the heck did he..._when_ did he...?

Tsuna shouted, holding out his leg in surprise. I leaned down and tried to pry the cow child off as Kyoko crouched next to me.

"How old are you, little boy?" She asked sweetly, "What's your name?"

"Is it really okay to bring him to school?" Hana said, shifting so that she was a safe distance from the baby.

"N-No, it's not like that!" My brother said, as I got down on my knees and pulled harder.

God this kid was harder to unstick than super glue!

All of the sudden, whispers ran down the hall as everything quieted, and the sea of students parted to reveal Hibari. I mentally face-palmed.

_Are you serious?_

"I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!" Tsuna shouted before turning and running down the hall.

Sighing, I stood up and brushed invisible dust off my skirt as Gokudera ran after my twin. Turning my head, I met the stare of Hibari. My eyes narrowed almost instinctively, and his quickly followed. There was a brief second(maybe, possibly-of understanding) before he turned his gaze onto the other students.

"How long are you going to crowd there? I'll bite you to death." His lips lifted up ever so slightly, as if he was eager, happy at the idea.

Everyone quickly scattered, and I slipped into class, wondering where Tsuna was. Looking out the window, I scanned the courtyard before locking on to the figures of my brother, Reborn, Gokudera, and Lambo, who had whipped out a purple bazooka. My eyes widened as he jumped into it and the trigger was pulled.

As a pink cloud obscured my sight, I reached into the coller of my shirt and unclipped the small device I had hidden there. Placing it securely into my ear, I turned it on.

"…you again, young Vongola 10th."

A teenager wearing cow print with floppy black hair and one closed eyes said.

…Lambo?

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna asked in surprise, "Where did you come from?"

The boy, who I'm assuming to be the cow child, did something like a lazy two fingered salute.

"Thank you for taking care of my ten year younger self. This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby."

"W-WHAT?!"

So it was true...Lambo used the legendary Ten Year Bazooka!

"It's the Ten Year Bazooka." Reborn said, and Ten-Year-Later-Lambo explained how it worked.

I slumped a little in disappointment and pouted. All of this info was basic.

Watching lazily as Lambo challenged Reborn, I couldn't help but think that he wasn't so different from when he was a kid.

The TYL Lambo pulled out two yellow horns, the same as the one Little Lambo had, and I perked up in interest when I saw him stick them on his head with a shout of "Thunder Set!"

I'd never seen Lambo use any attacks pther than grenades before. It would be good to gather information.

A random flash of lightning streaked across the sky and I raised an eyebrow at the way electricity seemed to wrap and dance around the TYL Lambo's body. His horns glowed hot white.

Well, he certainly had the intimidation factor, although it was pretty low class.

"My horns have a million volts." He announced, and Tsuna backed away in caution. Smart brother.

"Die Reborn!" TYL Lambo charged with a cry, "Elettrico Cornata!"

But the older hitman easily stopped him with a whack to the head by his transformed chameleon. There was a moment of silence before, "Gotta…Stay…Calm…" and Lambo ran away crying rivers of tears.

I sweatdropped.

Is this seriously…?

He barely changed! If the cow child was going to be affiliated with Tsuna on a daily basis, then I would make sure that he had enough strength, both mentally and physically, to protect my twin. My Ten Years Later self was slacking off.

XxX

We had lunch on the roof and Gokudera and Yamamoto followed us. Apparently, we were now a quartet.

"Geez, this morning was a disaster!" Tsuna mummered as he started to unwrap his bento, "I got to class late and was scolded."

Yamamoto smiled, "Even thought it was for helping a lost kid."

Well, 'lost kid' was _one _way to put it.

"Why are you even here, baseball man?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." Yamamoto said, turning his attention to Gokudera before looking up at the sky, "Lunch tastes better when you eat it under the blue sky."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, holding his chopsticks in his mouth as he opened the lid of his bento, "Yeah, that's true-"

A trio of crows fell out of the sky as they passed overhead.

"Eh!?"

I scrunched up my face as I saw my brother's 'adjusted' lunch, seeming purple with a multitude of bugs sprinkled on top. Gokudera gasped in recognition.

"T-This is…"

"You shouldn't eat that." Reborn cut in as he appeared from the platform above us, "You'll go straight to heaven with one bite."

Yeah. As if that wasn't obvious.

"Come out. I know you're there, Bianchi."

The door to the staircase swung open and there was the poison mistress herself, leaning against the doorway. I growled.

"Ah! The woman from this morning!" Tsuna cried in remembrance as Gokudera clutched his stomach.

"S-Sorella…(1)"

"It's been a while, Hayato." Bianchi said as she sauntered over to us and looked up at Reborn, who greeted her with a causal, "Ciaossu Bianchi."

She flushed and let out a squeal of "Reborn~" before dropping her gaze and playing with the ends of her hair shyly. Note to self, Poison Scorpion Bianchi has an extreme soft spot for the World's Greatest Hitman. Probably a hell of a crush too.

"I've come to take you back, Reborn." She said, voice sugar sweet, "Let's do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

This is like one of those dramas Kaa-san likes to watch. She's always a sap for dramatic things involving love.

"I've told you before, Bianchi. I have a job of raising Tsuna and Satomi."

…He was dragging me into this.

The poison mistress looked away in sadness, "Poor Reborn!" She faced my twin and I, pointing her finger. I frowned at the show of disrespect. "That means unless the Tenth and his sister doesn't die in some-" I tuned her out at the word 'die', my anger flaring at the obvious threat.

Without a second thought, I slid my hand under Tsuna's lunch and threw with all my might, hissing in displeasure when Bianchi just managed to step away in time. She looked at me in shock.

"You…" I snarled, stalking over before she could move and grabbed the scruff of her shirt right as she tried to dodge, "**_If you EVER threaten my brother again, I swear…_**_" _I let the sentence hang for a moment, giving her my best death glare before finishing, "_**I'll dispose of you in the worst way you can imagine. A long, slow, painful death that'll have you **_**_begging for MERCY. Mercy that I wouldn't give._**"

Throwing her away, I resisted the urge to _DESTROY_ her, and instead stood in front of figure on the ground. Lowering my voice to a deadly soft volume laced to the brim with threats, I pointed to the door.

_"Now get out of my sight."_

Her eyes were slightly diluted and I think she was following instinct as she fled, mind trying to process my actions. Ignoring the amazed and shocked looks given to me, I sat down next to Tsuna and opened my safe, untouched lunch. There was no way she could of been able to get through all the systems I set up. In fact, I had no idea how my brother's lunch managed to get switched. Another thing I need to run through once I get home.

The rest of lunch would of been finished in silence, had not for the obliviously happy Yamamoto. I guess that's one perk of keeping him around, awkward moments don't exist for long. The crows also got better and flew away, although not before I tagged one, wrapping a small metal band around one of it's legs.

Afterwards, we had to take Gokudera to the nurse since he had a really bad stomach ache from seeing his sister. But for some reason, the nurse wasn't there, so Yamamoto left to find one and I dug through the drawers for some medicine while Tsuna questioned Reborn. Finding the right one as my twin expressed his shock in the fact that Bianchi was one of Reborn's lovers, I measured out the right amount.

Filling a cup with water, I brought it over to the Italian.

"Take two pills."

I instructed him as he sat up with a grimace, temporally breaking off from his conversation with Tsuna to accept the medicine. Once he swallowed and rinsed it down, I sat down near the end of the bed and listened to Gokudera's story, glad that I wouldn't have to put in some extra effort to find it out.

I frowned at the part about his father making him eat the poison cookies before his many recitals, and wondered what type of man he was. Someone that I had a small urge to kill for ruining one's childhood and their relationship with their only sibling. Who would be despicable enough to make his own child feel so horrible just to show off? I shoved the small memory of my past that had managed to escaped to the back of my head and locked it up again.

XxX

The next class, we had Home Ec. and the girls were making desserts that they would be able to give to any guy they wanted. I knew that Tsuna liked pretty much anything as long as it was home-made and had a bit of a salt craving, so for him I would make a salt caramel chocolate mousse. I think Gokudera might like something that was from Italy, as he was probably a little homesick, so I decided on tiramisu, which was pretty much the only italian thing I knew how to make. If he didn't like it, I'm sure Reborn would of eaten it, seeing as how the hitman drank _at least _three cups of coffee each day.

And finally, for Yamamoto, a small cream cake roll seeing as how he loves sushi and that was pretty much the closest I would get to it in desserts.

Everything had to be small and easy to make, as we only had one hour and I was planning to do three different things.

Getting started, I made them all at the same time, realizing that I had the extra time to make little additions to my pastries.

Before I knew it, time was up and I was left proudly making thin lines of white chocolate against the finishing touch of strawberries. Honestly, I didn't really want to see my treats being eaten seeing as how I made them as perfect as I could. And that it would be like watching people eat your children.

But dessert were made as food after all, so I followed the stream of girls to the other classroom where the boys were waiting.

The moment the door opened, loud cheers were heard and I mentally rolled my eyes before catching sight of…Bianchi? She slipped into the room, and went up to Kyoko, hands held out to-she never got to do what she wanted to as I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her out the door, ignoring the strange looks I got. She struggled until we got out of the classroom and I shut the door.

Gently setting my plate of sweets down, I fisted both of my hands into the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Look. Bianchi." I said, irritated as she eyed me wearily, "There are many things you can do to kill my beloved brother, but **messing with his crush isn't one of them.**" My eyes darkened and I moved until I was nose to nose with the poison mistress, "There are many way you can get to a person. But for a simple murder, I don't feel that there is a need to mess with the heart. I may be cold, but at least I would give my victim, as long as they didn't do anything to me or was the most vile of men, a chance to die without the feeling of their heart twisting and breaking in two."

Bianchi seemed to be listening, so I continued, "I know that there's actually no way you can actually kill Tsuna, the main reason being the Vongola, and I acted purely on instant when we were on the roof. So I'm letting you get away with this-but please do remember," I lost any light that was in my tone, "**You don't fuck with my twin's feelings."**

Letting her go, I walked over to my cake and picked it up before, just for intimidation, turning back to her with the most genuine smile I had and chirping, "Have a nice day!"

Going back into the classroom, I didn't look back and made a beeline for the trio near the back of the room. Ignoring the students that flocked around Gokudera and Yamamoto, I decided to give Tsuna his treat first and them theirs later, when they were't being overtaken by fangirls.

My twin looked up from his conversation with Kyoko and smiled, finishing off the last of her dessert and waving her goodbye with a goofy look on his face. I lightly slapped him on the cheek and he snapped out of it, giving me a sheepish smiled as his eyes almost instantly locked onto the pastries in my hand.

Passing him a small fork, I pointed to the one meant for him, watching with a strange anxiousness as he dug his utensil into the dessert and raised it to his lips. I had to rush a bit, and my creations were a little bit different form the other girls. Not to mention I wasn't sure if Tsuna would like the combination of chocolate, caramel, and salt. I knew that I myself would personally like it but Tsuna wasn't me and-I smiled in relief, the ramblings in my head cut off at the look of ecstasy on my bother's face.

"It's good." He mumbled, an almost dazed look in his eyes as he went to take another bite.

I felt like screaming in happiness and success.

Pretty soon, Yamamoto and Gokudera came over as well, the latter thanking me every second, leaving me torn between flattered and annoyed. I was glad when he finally shut his mouth by eating the tiramisu.

Luckily, everyone seemed to like what they had, and I exhaled in relief before taking my own fork and taste-testing a corner of everyone's dessert. I think Gokudera was the only one that cared, but I quickly brushed off any of his words.

_Boom!_

I ignored the pink smoke from the Ten Year Bazooka, the TYL Lambo, and noted down the fact that Bianchi had an ex-boyfriend named Romeo who looked exactly like TYL Lambo. She apparently hated and killed him.

I only rushed over to to join the crowd around TYL Lambo, who had a face full of poison cake, once I had finished off the strawberries.

XxX

"Tadaima."

Tsuna called as we entered the house with Gokudera, whom my brother invited over.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun, Sato-chan." Kaa-san said, wiping her hands on her apron as she came out of the kitchen, "Your new tutor is waiting upstairs."

New tutor-oh wait.

No.

Please don't tell me it's who I think it is.

Tsuna and I went upstairs as Gokudera followed us, and we opened the door to hear "Okaeri."

I mentally groaned at the sight of Bianchi sitting at the small desk that Reborn had set in the middle of the room. This was gonna be awkward. And troublesome.

Gokudera's stomach let out a squelch and he fell to floor, grunting in pain.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, looking down in concern before moving his attention to the poison mistress in front of him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"It's for love." She said, and almost immediately after, Reborn said, "It's for work."

"Reborn can't do anything without me."

"Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training."

Yes, _very _troublesome.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Sister in Italian. I was thinking that if they grew up in Italy, wouldn't it be more natural for him to call Bianchi his sister in Italian?<em>

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAD SO MANY IDEAS THAT NEEDED TO BE PUT DOWN. I HAVE NO IDEA WHICH ONES I'LL POST, BUT ALL OF THEM NEED SOME MORE EDITING._

_And then I finished the whole chapter on the computer but went to my iPad and accidently resubmitted the whole thing and now I have to start all over..._

_*goes into a corner and sobs*_

_On the other hand, HOW THE HECK WHY OMG WTH SO MANY FAVS AND FOLLOWS I CANT EVEN THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH._


End file.
